Demand for storage space in modern homes and other buildings, and in particular, in garages, is at a premium. These spaces can become cluttered and messy in the absence of organizational tools to help utilize available space. As people accumulate ever increasing quantities of outdoor equipment, the need to organize these spaces becomes more acute.
One outdoor item which has contributed to the need for increased organization is the portable ice house. The use and popularity of portable ice houses has grown over the last decade. New designs and technological advancements in portable ice houses make them more user friendly. The downside of these designs, however, is that they typically require a significant amount of storage space, especially when stored flat.
In light of the foregoing, there remains a need for a device that can utilize unused space, for example, in one's garage.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.